Just Like Me
by bbgirl15
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inspired by The Bucket List with my very own twist to things. AU Just Like Me: A fanfiction about the small pleasures in life.


"Miss Higurashi?" Her voice was all professional as she sat down. She had the perfect appearance. The prestine white doctor's robe, the stethoscope resting around her neck, the perfect out-of-the-way ponytail that reflected her professional status but allowed her to keep the femininity that all working women seemed to have.

"Miss Higurashi?" She repeated in that same sickingly nice voice. The voice all doctors had when they were giving bad news. The We've-Tried-Everything-In-Our-Power,-But-There's-Nothing-Else-We-Can-Do-Because-We-Aren't-God voice... Even though they like to pretend they are. Scientists all over the world are finding _New and Improved!_ cures for diseases nobody has even heard of before; diseases that we wouldn't have if we didn't put ourselves under the critical scalpel of these God Doctors. And yet, the most common of diseases, the ones everybody has to endure, are the ones they can't fix.

She says my name again and I spare her a glance to let her know I'm listening. She starts exactly as I knew she would: "Miss Higurashi, I'm so sorry, but we've done all we could..." I stop listening and continue to stare at the fake plant at the table across the room. It's fake, it doesn't have to worry about getting a disease and dieing. How unappropriate.

"How long?" I interrupt her. I don't look at her but I know she glanced down at her clipboard. She thinks she knows how painful it must be, to know you're dieing. And, really, it's not as painful as I thought it would be.

"About a month and a half; 48 days." I stand up and she tries to comfort me. "Now, Miss Higurashi, we can make another appointment and do more treatments..." I don't bother responding as I glance back at that fake plant. It gets to live forever, untouched by time... until one of the staff gets tired of it's appearance and throws it out. Just like me.

* * *

End Prologue

---

Just Like Me

A fanfiction about the small pleasures in life.

* * *

Things To Do Before I Die

1. Watch The Worst Movie They Have Playing At The Theatre

---

_When Harry Met Sally_

I'm standing out in the raining, looking up at the sign of movies playing tonight, thinking, _What the fuck am I doing?_ Here's one of the worst movies in the world of sappy movies and I'm actually handing the woman behind the glass money for it's ticket! What has the world come to?

Oh, yeah. I'm dieing. How completely fair right?

The movie doesn't start for another ten minutes and that's just fine with me even though I don't have the money to buy anything at the concession stand like normal people would. I feel a sigh escape me and try not to be annoyed at the stares people are giving me. Hey, now, I know I'm not ugly and I'm _just dieing_ over this figure, literally...okay that wasn't funny, I know. But it just sticks to me. How drastic would their expressions change when they know I won't be living in two months? That I will never step foot inside this theatre ever again?

Maybe I'll make this my final resting place. Maybe I'll ask one of my friends to hide my ashes behind one of the toilets or puff it into the theatre cushions... or not. I'm not liking the thought of some random fat guy farting on part of my face.

...No. Body. Is. Here. What a surprise... Well except for the couple making out in the back, but hey, who am I to judge? Pleasures of life, eh? I find the perfect spot. The middle seat in the middle row and wait while the previews roll. The girl in the back moans and I have to roll my eyes.

The movie starts playing and I'm so ready to take a nap but that bitch in the back won't shut up. I turn around and sigh. "Okay, I know there's nobody here, but I would really like to watch this shitty movie with_out_ the sounds of your slutty voice." And I turn right back around and promptly close my eyes. I hear her gasp and sniffle and then I hear the creaking of the chair as she gets up and runs away.

Of course, my life doesn't get any better, because, really, God hates me. The man plops down next to me and puts the bucket of butter infested popcorn in my face. "Want some?" He says through a mouthful of popcorn. I glare at him. I mean a really good glare. The kind of glare you would get when you walked by one of those biker guys on the street or dark alley way. A glare that says 'Yeah, I'm cool and I could kick your ass if I really felt like it.' He doesn't get the hint. "Hey, now. You scared away my date."

I turn back toward the movie screen. "Well, I'm so sorry I screwed your chances for getting laid." He shrugs.

"Had her once. She's not that amazing." I laugh. Well, at least he's honest. We sit in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey." He hums, letting me know I have his attention. "If there was one thing - anything - you could do before you died, what would it be?" I turn to look at him and find that - even though I can't see the color of his eyes - he's staring at me so intensely that I just want to crawl under my chair.

And he says to me, with the most serious face, and the most even toned voice: "I've always wanted to buy myself a hooker." Moments pass between us and, of course, I burst up laughing.

"My name's Kagome."

He winks. "Inuyasha."

I smile the brightest smile I've ever had in months. "Inuyasha, aren't you afraid of maybe getting something?"

"Eh?" He sticks his hand back into the popcorn. "I'm dieing, ain't I?"

"True." And then I snicker. "How about I take you to a brothel house or somethin'?"

He gives me that intense stare again, but this time I don't feel the need to flinch away. "You'd actually pay for me to have sex with another woman?"

I laugh again. "Hey, now, buddy. I said I'd take you there. Never said I'd pay."

---

Hell, I didn't even have to watch the damn movie.

* * *

End First Chapter.


End file.
